Your every color
by Demon Enma
Summary: Some insight of Kuroko's thoughts about some people surrounding him. NOT SLASH! Un-beta'd.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Your every color

**Summary: **Some insight of Kuroko's thoughts about some people, who surround him. NOT SLASH!

**Warnings: **possible OOC-ness?

_**A/N: **__I know, it's kinda weak and not as good as I wished it to be but I still like it. It's un-beta-ed so all mistakes are only my fault._

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'Kuroko…'**_

* * *

**1. Yellow Brightness**

He did find Kise annoying and too… _Kise_. The model was loud, attention-seeking and bright – oh, so bright! For someone like him – a _Shadow_ – such brightness was terrifying and welcoming at the same time. Whenever Kise was around, he had no idea what to do – his mind told him to run and to get closer. He always chose something between – he let Kise be close but not too much. He welcomed his touch but tried not to seek warm and pleasure in it. He was battling with himself and he saw how much he was hurting Kise. But the _Brightness_ scared him – it was too warm, too gentle. He was afraid he would let himself drown in it…


	2. Chapter 2

_I want to thank all my readers - I was surprised that this story became kinda popular so quickly. I really didn't expect that ^^_

_I especially want to thank **Anonymous **reader and **mangopudding** for comments. You guys rock! :D_**_  
_**

* * *

**2. Navy-Blue Strength**

His _Light _was everything a _Shadow_ would want. Aomine was so strong and he let him feed on this strength. Aomine never pushed him away, whenever he came to him looking for someone to pick him up. He rarely did that but when he did, Aomine was always there to lend him his strength…


	3. Chapter 3

_It's nice knowing someone likes my poor writing. Thank you all!_

_**mangopudding **- Sorry, as you can see it's not Akashi. Though, he's next - promise! :)  
_

_**Anonymous **reader - Sorry, but there won't be any long chaps. But I hope you'll still enjoy it :)  
_

__

* * *

* * *

**3. Pink Gentleness**

He wasn't stupid. He knew Momoi was in love with him – or at least that she thought she was. He felt flattered – not every guy could be a love-interest to such a sweet girl – but also a little uncomfortable. He did love Momoi – just not like she wanted him to love her. And she knew it. But she still presented him with her sweet gentleness. And everyone who said that it was only him, who she was good to, would be wrong. Because Momoi was always gentle and her sweet nature was making everyone smile. And, despite everything, she was always gentle to him…


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you all for reading!  
_

**_mangopudding -_**_ she's really cute, isn't she? As promised - Akashi :) Hope you'll like it_

_**Forlorn Story Teller - **thanks for your comment :) And I know I could make it a one-shot but I like it like this more :)  
_

* * *

**4. Red Violence**

Akashi was everything he wasn't. Akashi had the voice to speak, the posture to be seen, the strength to be followed. And he used all those traits skillfully. He was also harsh, dangerous and people – despite looking up at him – were too afraid to get closer to him. He couldn't say that Akashi wasn't violent, that sometimes he would flinch in fear, when Akashi looked at him with that strange glint in his mismatched eyes… But it suited him. The violence made Akashi unusual and feared and he felt safe by his side…


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks everyone for reviews! I'd die without them ^^

I know that his part might not seem legit but I wrote it before I had all the infos :) So... don't hate (much)? :)**  
**

* * *

**5. Purple Stubbornness**

Murasakibara didn't like him and he didn't like Murasakibara. It was an easy to understand situation. They tended to avoid each other and rarely clashed. But when they did… They were too similar – despite how much different they looked, they were too alike. He didn't mind that – though, he didn't mind lot of things – but for Murasakibara having another _me_ around was difficult and _wrong_. And he didn't blame him. After all, everyone believed they were one and only in the world and then Murasakibara was faced with someone, who did everything like him for same reasons. And it stung. When they clashed, it wasn't a fight of dominance, power or anything like this. It was a fight of two stubborn minds and there was nothing to stop it…


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Green Calmness**

Midorima was someone he could relate to. Despite liking to be showered with attention and allowed to do everything whatever and however he wanted, Midorima was the calm type. Just like him. And as much as they seemed to dislike each other, they could spend hours in a complete silence, enjoying the calmness that surrounded them. They would never speak – as there was _something _in him that always ticked off Midorima – but they never called it a wasted time. And the calmness followed them for the rest of the day…


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Red Energy**

Being around the _Generation of Miracles _and their lovely manager, made him believe that there was nothing to surprise him. But meeting with Kagami proved him wrong. His new _Light_ had so much… energy and power. He had to wonder if he wasn't on some kind of medication that made him over-active. Kagami was everywhere and always had to move. Even when he was saying how tired he was, he saw him twitching, waiting for something to do. It was… inhuman. Kagami had that inner need to be active and as his _Shadow_ he followed him. That he was able to keep up with Kagami also made him wonder. But he grew used to it and as annoying as it was, it became normal. His _Light_ was energetic and he couldn't imagine Kagami as anything but active…


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N:_ _The last one. Finally. It took me some time. I'm not really happy with this (whole series) but I didn't want my work to go to waste. So - to everyone who will be offended by this piece - please, be nice. _**  
**

* * *

**8. Ice-Blue Invisibility**

He was transparent. Like ice. He not always wanted that. Not always he made himself disappear. Sometimes… Sometimes people just didn't see him. They would walk past him, ignore him, _forget him_. And he would say nothing – nothing to show how much it was disturbing, saddening, depressing to be so easily _gone_. Because he was used to it. So he savored the rare times, when he was noticed and held them in a special place in his memory…


End file.
